Beast and the Beauty
by PrincessLissaRae
Summary: The Beast didn't start off as a human, and the Enchanted Castle wasn't his originally...


A.N. Due to the rule of fair use, I am allowed to use these characters, because this is a parody.

Once upon a time there lived a wolf in a wolf pack. This wolf was a beautiful black wolf and was the biggest wolf in the pack. He was normally called Beast in his pack due to his being larger than the other wolves. Yet he was never named Alpha. Due to his restless nature, Beast traveled through the woods a lot. He came to know that he should avoid the nearby village because of the "manly" Gaston that lived there. Gaston was full of himself. He boasted of his hunting prowess, although the wolves in his pack knew he could never catch any of them. The wolves helped Gaston out; whenever Gaston went out hunting, the wolves would kill a deer and leave in close for Gaston to find. Gaston would then boast about his kill to the village and would stay out of their forest. For disaster followed Gaston whenever he went. He was a very evil man, he backstabbed many and had no qualms about killing to keep his reputation.

Beast knew to avoid him at all costs. Last time he had come to the village was many moon cycles ago. He was looking for Gaston to deliver a recently killed doe. Instead, the village's inventor found the wolf dragging a doe through the outskirts of the village. Gaston ran up soon out of breath, and freaked out when he saw the inventor. "Mad old man, would you not stop that wolf immediately? He has stolen my doe that I killed earlier this afternoon."The inventor looked at the doe wonderingly and asked "Than why does this doe not have a single arrow through her hide? And why does the wolf walk towards the village and not run away?" Gaston rolled his eyes and tried again "Old man, your eyes have fooled you. Help me grab my doe!" The inventor went to grab the wolf and at that moment Gaston pulled a knife out and stabbed the inventor through the neck. Than Gaston turned towards the wolf and said "Pathetic wolf, a doe? In this village, Gaston brings home a stag when he goes hunting. Nonetheless, it is a kill so drop it and leave. Next time I will come to you, don't come back into this village. I had to kill this old man because of you! I hope the thought of his now orphaned daughter haunts you."

Beast shook his head as if shaking the memory away. The young girl was a young woman now and Beast was no longer a young wolf. He was now full grown and knew to avoid the village. Sometimes the inventor's daughter, whose name was Beauty, would venture into the woods, but all the wolves avoided her. For Beauty was a rude and loud girl. Whenever she came into the woods, all the animals knew it from the loud noises she made as she walked and sang to herself. There was nothing wrong with her voice, except that it was loud. The wolves preferred the silence of the forest normally.

Everyday Beast visited a castle that was hidden deep in the forest. This particular castle was enchanted and the occupants and servants of the castle were now furniture, dishes, and other household objects. The original prince that had lived in the castle and that had brought the curse upon them was now a rug in the library. Beast visited the castle often and learned how to speak the human tongue and about the culture, politics, and philosophies of the humans from the dishes, especially the tea pot. He also learned of mathematics and sciences from the clock. The candle holder taught her the value of poetry and the written word, while the footrest taught him how to dance. He learned slowly, because he could not practice writing, due to his paws, or practice dancing, because he walked on four legs. But still he learned. The days progressed and Beast spend his days wishing that he was human.

One day, the witch who had placed the enchantment on the castle visited and was outraged that Beast was there. The castle's occupants were not supposed to be enjoying company! So the witch wove a spell over Beast so that he should be a mix of his physical and mental self until he could find a human that would love him. Beast was outraged as his new form, but before he could attack, the witch disappeared. Beast's beautiful black fur was not a muddy brown color and he stood on two legs. He looked to be a mixture of a bear, wolf, and man. No one could ever love such a hideous creature. For this was not the form he wanted, he wanted to be human. Inside he was no longer a wolf, he was a man. Outside he was no longer a wolf, he was a beast. A literal translation to his childhood nickname. The castle's occupants tried to console him, but it did little good. He lived out many moon cycles learning and adjusting to his new life.

Beauty was wandering through the forest like she normally did when she came across a castle. She had never seen it before and thought it beautiful. She was so excited, for this was a place she could live. Away from the village and all the sympathy people had about her father. "A wolf tore out his throat? I'm so sorry. Good thing Gaston was there to chase the wolf away!" She was sick of hearing about Gaston! That man was no good, and so what if he chased it away, he didn't save her father's life. The idea that many villagers had - that she should marry Gaston for his good deed - was ridiculous! But it had stuck in his head, Gaston spent many attempts trying to win her over. She entered the castle and was greeted by a talking clock. Beauty nearly turned and ran out, but a walking, talking candlestick holder blocked her path!

"Stay girl, stay and save us from this curse." The clock told her insistently. "You're our only hope, the Master won't go to the village to get a woman, we need you!" The candlestick holder pleaded. "What do I have to do?" Beauty asked cautiously. "Just kiss the master of course. That will reverse this enchantment!" The nearby tea pot added in. "Well alright, that's not too bad. And I don't mind helping out." Beauty said with a small smile while thinking 'Maybe this Master guy will let me live here if I help out.'

Beast was shocked when his friends brought a girl to him. The inventor's daughter too. How ironic was this, was the witch testing him? He told the servants to leave them and turned to the girl. "I am called Beast, this is my castle. Why are you here?" She looked nervous but responded "I am Beauty, I wish to break this enchantment and hopefully live here." Beast grinned to himself, thinking that he knew exactly why she wanted to live here. Being orphaned in a small village brought a lot of attention to those who didn't want it. Plus any place where Gaston resided was not a desirable place to live.

"Well I suppose you know how to break it?" Beast asked her. Beauty nodded once and than kissed him. Beast was shocked to feel a tingling feeling run through his body. The next thing he knew was that he was a human man! Such joy ran through him. He leaned down to kiss the girl again, to thank her. As soon as they broke away, Beast shrunk down to his old wolf form! "What! This can't be" He howled out in despair. Beauty looked down and kissed his nose gently. After this, Beast turned back into his human form.

"Thank you, Beauty. You can live here, just please don't kiss me again."


End file.
